Bakugan New Vestroia, an Extra Hand Or Two
by The Beeping Box
Summary: Ok. i suck at summerys, so all i'm going to say is that my other stories havenot been huge so i thought i would try a new genre, this story will follow the plot of New Vestrpio, but not too the dot. their will be ShunxOC, MiraxAce, BillyxJulie, and RunoxDan, with possibilities of other pairings later if i feel like it. warnig, probabl lots of foul mouth
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all, step right up and see The Beeping Box and it's first debute in Bakugan Territory. I hope you like this story, and if not... pretend too.**

**Disclaimer: like Digimon, i do not own Bakugan or the Grinch which is mentioned in this Chap. and never will, i hope you enjoy and please review, and like it says in the summery, this story will sort of follow new vestroia's plot line but not down to the point, now the story**

* * *

**THREE YEARS AGO, AROUND THE TIME NAGA ENVADED EARTH**

"STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HORN HEADED CREEPS! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T HAVE ANY BAKUGAN!" yelled a young girl at the age of 11, she had long blonde hair tied into a low pony tall, she had on a pair of green pants, green shoes, and a green shirt. She was running from a large flock of Gargonoid, but no matter how hard she tried she could not get rid of them

"WHY DIDN'T I LET JULIE GIVE ME MANION FOR THIS! NOW THIS HAPPENS, I ALREADY TOLD YOU! GO AWAY, I AM UNARMED!" yelled Serena, but the Gargonoid did not stop chasing her

"HEY YOU BIG BULLIES, LEAVE HER ALONE! ALPHA BLASTER!" yelled a strange Bakugan that appeared from the sky. Serena watched in awe as the Gargonoid where destroyed by a white beam of light

"Hey, are you alright kid?" asked the Bakugan

"Yes, thank you, I'm Serena, what's your name?" asked Serena

"I'm Leonidas," said the Bakugan

"Leonidas, that's a nice name, where have I heard it before?" Serena asked herself

"Well, I was…wow!" yelled Leonidas, looking over to the giant floating dimensional portal in the sky, then back to Serena

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go back home to Vestroia, I know it's been such a short time but I have two, but I know that we'll see each other again, well bye," said Leonidas

"Ok, I'll miss you Leonidas, and don't worry, I know the rest of the Bakugan will accept you," said Serena with a wink

"Wait, you know," said Leonidas

"I've known the whole time, just remember, you're still a Bakugan, and you have me, I'll always be your friend," said Serena with tears in her eyes

"Thank you, Serena, goodbye," said Leonidas floating up into the portal

**PRESENT DAY**

"Oh crap, Runo's going to be so mad at me!" yelled an older, 14 year old Serena, as she ran along the street to Runo's family café; she told Runo that she would meet her there so they could hang out together. Serena was running through the park just by the café when a strange bright light flashed and stopped her in her tracks. She looked to where the light had came from and saw a dimensional portal, and on one of the rocks, was a small green colored sphere

"No way! A Bakugan? Wait, could it be?" asked Serena out loud

"Yes Serena, it's me," said the Bakugan as it opened up revealing Ventus Leonidas

"LEONIDAS! Oh sorry, here come on; I have to be somewhere soon, or Runo will kill me," said Serena

"Alright," said Leonidas hoping on to Serena's shoulder as she started to run again

"How did you get here, I thought all the Bakugan had to go back to Vestroia now that the core has been returned?" asked Serena

"That's why I came Serena, I need your help. Vestroia was invaded by a group of human like beings called the Vexos," said Leonidas

"Omg, that's terrible, but ho-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Serena and Leonidas as they were sucked into a dimensional portal

**ON NEW VESTROIA WITH THE RESISTANCE**

"We would like to join the Resistance" stated the Bakugan that were freed from Alpha City

**IN THE SKY**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Serena as her and Leonidas fell from the sky, Unaware of the battle happening miles

"I'm gonna die, I'm going to throw up, then I'm gonna die!" Screamed Serena

"Don't be such a Grinch," said Leonidas calmly

"Shut up!" yelled Serena

**WITH THE BRAWLERS, AGAIN**

"Yeah, the more the merrier," stated Dan as they all returned to their ball forms

"HEY, LOOK OUT BELOW, AND BY THAT, I MEEN… HELP US!" yelled Serena, falling closer and closer to the ground

"Don't worry, I got you!" yelled Dan trying to catch Serena as she fell

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" yelled Serena, but she was caught by Shun with his awesome ninja skills

"Are you alright?" asked Shun in a way that made Serena blush

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine," stuttered Serena, still blushing

"Well it's good to see you again," said Shun, with a wink, as he helped Serena to her feet, making Serena blush even harder

"You too," said Serena

"Wait Shun, you know her?" asked Mira

"Yeah, we all do, she never played Bakugan, but she helped lots of people with strategy," said Marucho

"Yeah, the only person better than me was my Sister's best friend," said Serena

"And who was that Mistress Serena?" asked Baron

"Alice," said Dan

"she was the best teacher that anyone could ask for, and she was around my sister Runo all the time, but let's make it clear, me and Leonidas will not be pushovers, right Leo?" asked Serena

"I will follow you to the bitter end Serena," said Leonidas

"So you have a Bakugan? I thought you didn't brawl?" asked Ace

"That's correct, I met Leo right before the Bakugan had to leave, he saved me from a flock of gargonoid," said Serena

"Alright, but how about you join the Resistance, we would all love to have you join," said to everyone's surprise, Shun; this action made Serena blush once again

"Alright, I guess, the more the merrier, are you in Leo?" asked Serena

"Alright, but only because I can pound those Vexos," said Leonidas

"Then its settled, welcome aboard Serena," said Mira

"Hey guys, it's getting late, let's turn in," said Baron walking back to the trailer, with everyone else in tow

"Hey, I don't mean to be a burden, but where can I sleep?" asked Serena

"There are two extra beds in my room, you and I can share, and after all, we are the only girls, it would be nice to be able to talk to someone besides Wilda for a change," said Mira

"Hey!" stated Wilda

"Sorry Wilda," said Mira

"I would love that Mira, thanks," said Serena

"And don't worry Wilda, I'll talk to you," said Leonidas

"Thanks Leonidas," said Wilda

"Well, I'll show you too are room, ok Serena?" asked Mira, walking off

"Alright, thanks again Mira," said Serena, following her into a large room with three beds

"You're welcome, well, let's go to bed, Night," said Mira

"Alright, Good night Mira, you two Leonidas," said Serena

"Goodnight Serena," said Leonidas

"Thanks," said Serena

* * *

**Oooo, i think i felt something their between Shun and Serena, i hope you liked it and please review, and if you haven't read my other stories i urge you to do so, thank you and untill next time, farwell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, its me The Beeping Box, i decided that since i got such nice things said about this story's first chapter i thought i would write another, i hope you like it and excpect another chap very soon,**

**Disclaimer, i do not own Bakugan and never will**

**note: their is a battle in this chap and some of the abilities are not real, i really hope you like this Chapter and if not, pretend too**

* * *

**ON EARTH**

"I can't believe her, my own sister ditched us, first Dan and now her, I'll kill her!" yelled Runo. She was searching the park with Julie and Billy because he was visiting her

"Chill Runo; I'm sure she's fine," said Billy, making Runo twitch and Julie slowly back away

"DON'T EVER TELL ME TO CHILL BILLY, MY LITTLE SISTER IS OUT THERE ALL ALONE AND COULD BE VERY WELL DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW, AND YOU WANT ME TOO CHILL! I'LL GET YOU TO CHILL, BY SLUGGING YOU TOO THE TUNDRA! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" yelled Runo, making Billy wet himself a little, which made Julie twitch and this time, Runo tried to back up, but failed utterly hitting a tree

"DON'T EVER YELL AT… did you feel that?" asked Julie

"Julie, are you feeling alright?" asked Billy (Hahaha, bad pun)

"No, I felt it two," said Runo

"I knew it!" yelled Julie, grabbing Billy's wrist and running off somewhere

"Wait for me Julie!" yelled Runo, chasing after her, but only to be stopped in her tracks by the sight of something

"Is that a…?" asked Runo

"Oh yeah, a Dimensional Portal, and I'm pretty sure that Serena will be fine, we need to go and save the Bakugan, but you need to go and help Dan," said Julie winking, but the action only got her and Billy pushed into the Portal

"And you need learn to BE QUIET!" yelled Runo jumping into the portal after them

**ON NEW VESTROIA, WITH THE RESISTANCE**

"Serena get up, we need to talk," said Mira, shaking Serena as she slept, but Serena just kept sleeping

"Come on, I just want to talk," said Mira

"Ok Mira let me try," stated Leonidas

"Alright," said Mira as Leonidas cleared his throat

"Shun," said Leonidas simply

"WHERE!" cried Serena, quickly sitting up

"How did you know to say that?" asked Mira

"She was muttering his name all night in her sleep," stated Leonidas

"Oh good, I thought I was hearing things," said Wilda

"Ok guys, let's stop picking on her, but I do have to ask you a question," said Mira

"Yeah, ok, what is it?" asked Serena, groggily

"Do you like Shun?" asked Mira, which caused Serena to blush

"Y-Yes," stuttered Serena, her face was as red as a tomato

"OMG, I knew it!" yelled Mira, but softly, they didn't want to wake anyone up, especially Shun and his ninja hearing

"Well as long as where on the topic, what is the story about your crush on Baron?" asked Serena, jokingly

"WHAT!? OH PLEASE! IN HIS DREAMS!" exclaimed Mira

"Oh yeah, I mean, what was she thinking, it's obvious you have a crush on Marucho," said Leonidas

"Not you two," said Mira

"So it is Marucho!" stated Serena triumphant

"STOP THAT, ITS ACE, ITS ALWAYS BEEN ACE!" yelled Mira not so quietly

"Alright, I knew that the whole time, I was just joking around with you, Karma's a bitch," said Serena, actually getting out of bed

"Hahaha, well little miss Karma, we still have to get you new clothes to help you blend in, and I think I have just the thing," said Mira, rummaging through the closet

"Alright, but please nothing too girly or pink, something green maybe," said Serena

"Ok, try this one on, and there's no way Shun will be able to resist you, ok," said Mira handing Serena a pile of clothes

"Ok, but maybe you should leave, or at least turn around," said Serena, pushing Mira out of the room

"Pushy much?" asked Leonidas (More bad puns)

"Hey, no boys allowed," said Serena pushing him out two

"What's going on?" asked a voice behind Mira

"Oh, Serena is getting changed, she wants to impress…Oh," said Mira, she turned around to see it was Shun she was talking to

"Ok then," said Shun

"OK, I'M READY!" yelled Serena opening the door

"Wow," said Mira, Wilda, Shun, Ingram, and Leonidas in unison, for Serena had on an outfit that looked like a mix between Mira's and Shun's. The outfit itself was almost identical to Shun's except it had sleeves and instead of long pants, it had shorts. Its tail cape thingy was shorter, it did not have a hood, and it had knee high boots like Mira's except they were the same length. At the shoulders where the same kind of puffs that Mira has. Serena still had her hair tied in the low pony. Along with the outfit Serena also had a green gauntlet on her wrist

"So, how do I look," asked Serena

"I think you look good," said Mira, but when Serena looked at Shun for his answer, he just stood there with his jaw dropped

"Thanks Mira; come on Leonidas, I need some air, I just have a splitting headache," said Serena, clutching her head and walking off

"Wait for me," said Leonidas jumping onto Serena's shoulder

"Leo, do you hear that?" asked Serena as they walked outside

"Yes I do," said Leonidas plainly

**IN THE SKY OF NEW VESTROIA**

"HOLD ME BILLY!" yelled Julie as her, Billy, and Runo fell from the sky

"I ALREADY AM!" shouted Billy

"YOU TWO MAKE ME SICK!" exclaimed Runo

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID WHEN YOU AND DAN KISSED!" shouted Julie

"I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!" yelled Runo trying to strangle

"DON'T WORRY RUNO; I THINK THE GROUND WILL DO THAT NICELY!" screamed Billy

"GUYS, LOOK, IT LOOKS LIKE THERE'S A BATTLE GOING ON DOWN THERE!" shouted Julie, and she was right

**ON THE GROUND, 15 MINUTES AGO**

"Maybe we're just hearing things," said Serena

"Hello little girl, how about we battle, I hear you're a member of the resistance, let's see how you do against Brontes," said a tall muscular man

"Are you one of those Vexos creeps?" asked Serena

"Yes, I'm Volt, let's stop talking and get brawling," said Volt putting on his gauntlet

"Fine with me!" exclaimed Serena

"GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" they both exclaimed in unison

"I'll go first gate card set!" shouted Serena throwing down her Ventus card

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand! Rise Ventus Leonidas!" exclaimed Serena throwing Leonidas at the battlefield

"It feels good to stretch out my wings once again, and who better to use my powers against then these Vexos scum!" shouted Leonidas

"That's an insult to scum everywhere," said Serena

"Ha-ha, very funny, how bought I make you respect us a little, BAKUGAN BRWAL! BAKUGAN STAND! RISE HAOS BRONTES!" yelled Volt throwing his bakugan out

"Hello Leonidas, I hope I give you nightmares!" exclaimed the Bakugan that appeared

"Ok, let's try this, double ability activate! Shontu Winds, plus Ventus Grazer!" exclaimed Serena, placing the cards in her Gauntlet, making Leonidas' base Gs at 450 go up to 550 Gs

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot, GAAHHHHH!" yelled Leonidas, sending two pulses of wind at Brontes, one from his tail the from his mouth, but Brontes' Gs only went down 100 Gs making it from 500 Gs to 400 Gs

"That didn't even hurt Brontes, ABILITY ACTIVATE; AURORA DIMENSION!" shouted Volt placing the ability card

"_Ability Card, Rejected_," stated Volt's Gauntlet, spitting out the ability card

"What!?" asked Volt

"Ha, as long as the Shontu Winds ability is active, you can't use any abilities, and now, I will win this battle in a single blow with these cards, Triple Ability activate, Grand Takedown, plus Alpha Blaster, plus, fusion ability, Ninja Style Winds!" shouted Serena Placing the Cards in her Gauntlet. As the Abilities were played, all of Volt's Bakugan appeared, so on the field was a Haos Merlix, Haos Dynamo, Subterra Damdos, and Subterra Cycloid. All of Their Gs where at 100, while Leonidas was at 600 Gs now as he fires his Alpha Blaster attack but it was stronger now with the Ninja Style Winds card activated

"Oh no, Brontes, fuse with Dynamo and save you selves!" shouted Volt, the combined to have a total of 500 Gs just as the beam hit saving them from being captured but not the other Bakugan so they were all captured which left Volt's life gauge down to ten percent

"How can that be?" asked Volt, picking up Brontes and Dynamo

"Oh please, the Grand Striker ability brings out all of you Bakugan but at 100 Gs, and the more Bakugan that I defeat, the more your life gauge goes down, so I captured my friends back, I'll take you down, let's kick it," said Serena

"Alright, Gate Card Set!" cried Volt throwing down the card

"Bakugan Brawl!" Both of the Brawlers said in unison

"I can't lose; I have to prove myself; Bakugan Brawl! For the cause Leonidas!" said Serena, throwing Leonidas at the field

"Alright, my turn, Bakugan Brawl, Crush them Brontes!" yelled Volt throwing his Bakugan

"Alright Leonidas, are you ready to be crushed by Brontes?" asked Brontes, but Leonidas didn't answer

"Catch them Leo!" yelled Serena

"Alright," said Leonidas flying up to the sky

"What, Volt, should I?" asked Brontes

"No, she has her reasons and I respect them," said Volt

**IN THE SKY, PRESENT TIME**

"SHES RIGHT!" cried Billy

"HEY GUYS, IS THAT BAKUGAN GETTING CLOSER?!" asked Runo

"OH YEAH, HELP HAS ARRIVIED!" yelled Julie

"UNLESS IT'S ONE OF THOSE CREEPS THAT DRAGO TOLD US ABOUT!" cried Runo

"Don't worry, I'm a friend of Serena, now I got you," said Leonidas, catching the trio in his hands

"Did you say Serena, like my sister?" asked Runo

"Yes, but only if you're Runo," said Leonidas, bringing them towards the ground

"That's her," said Julie

"Alright, hang on, Serena; we have to beat these two!" said Leonidas

"Alright, let's try this, Ability Activate, Ninja Style, Shuji Blades!" cried Serena, placing the Ability cards

"Hang on you three, this will be bumpy," cried Leonidas dropping them on the ground (Good thing he was kneeling, right), and just as he did that, Leonidas' claws grew and glowed green, and lunged at Brontes

"Oh no, Brontes!" cried Volt as Brontes was sliced back into ball form, and dropping Volt's life gauge to zero

"Oh hey, I win I rock!" cried Serena, catching Leonidas

"Farwell dweeb, and that was a good Brawl," said Volt walking away

"Thanks, you weren't too bad you're self," said Serena

"Serena!" cried Runo running to her younger sister, to hug her

"Runo! How did you get here!?" asked Serena Running up to her older sister to hug her

"Hello, you're crushing me!" cried a voice from Serena's pocket

"Wait, I know that voice, Cycloid?" asked Billy

"Boss?" asked the Bakugan Floating out of Serena's pocket

"It is you Cycloid!" cried Billy running up to his Partner

"I missed you Boss," said Cycloid

"You two Cycloid," said Billy

"Wait, do you have like, Gorem with you two?" asked Julie

"And Tigrerra?" asked Runo

"No, I'm sorry, but I did win two other Bakugan from Volt, one Haos and one Subterra," said Serena, digging around in her pocket

"I thought I could take a nap after being freed from hair spray," said the Subterra Damdos (Damakor)

"All you do is sleep, enjoy it now that we are free, it may not last long," said the Haos Merlix

"Hey, do you two like, want to be are partners?" asked Julie

"I suppose, I don't have anything better to do," said Damdos, hoping on too Julie's shoulder

"I would be honored to be your partner in battle," said Runo

"The honor is mine," said Merlix

"Awesome, now we can't be beat, oh man, Dan's going to flip, and not because of the celebratory breakfast I have planed!" cried Serena, grabbing hold of the trio and pulling them into the trailer

"Wait, Dan is here, this is going to be interesting," said Billy

"You said it boss," said Cycloid

"Oh yeah, but if you think that's interesting, wait till you see Serena around Shun," said Leonidas

"OMG! YOU LIKE SHUN!" screamed Julie and Runo in unison, which caused Serena to blush

"Yeah, I do," said Serena, still blushing

"Oh really?" asked a voice behind them

"WHAT!?" cried the group and their Bakugan in unison, they all turned around and who said that made Serena pace out (literally)

SHUN

* * *

**Well, there you have it, i hope you liked this Chapter and like i said, if not pretend, and excpect a new chap at the latest after christmas but i hope it won't be that long because even i'm excited too see what happens next, well untill ext time, bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone out there in computer land, it's the moment you have all been waiting for, CHAPTER THREE! i'm sorry if its not as good, but i had a lot of ideas and i tried to mix them all together, i also got a new Laptop that only has Google Drive so it's hard to adjust**

**Now, for your enjoyment, and for me not to be sued, it's the DISCLAIMER, which states that i own nothing of this Story except my OC and i do not own Bakugan, now, enjoy**

* * *

"Serena!" yelled Runo and Leonidas in unison as Serena fell to the hard ground; she had fainted after Shun had heard that she had a huge crush on him

"I got you!" cried Shun as he caught her just before she hit the ground

"OMG!" cried Julie

"No offense Julie, But you are way too excitable," said Damdos, sitting quietly on his new partner's shoulder

"SHUT UP DAMDOS!" yelled Julie

"I'm sorry to tell you this Julie, mostly because i'm in a happy relationship with you, but you are pretty excitable," said Billy

"You said it boss," said Cycloid

"You're lucky we're dating, or i would pound you," said Julie calmly

"Wow Julie, exactly how much time do you and Runo spend together?" asked Shun, carrying Serena back into the RV

"We like, hang out all the time," said Julie

"That explains so much, MIRA, DAN, OR SOMEBODY, OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR!" yelled Shun

"Shun, why the hell are you… Runo!" cried Dan

"Yep, it's me," said Runo, winking

"Oh, super…," said Dan passing out, but sadly, even though everyone thought it would have been extremely funny to have him hit the ground, Runo caught

"WHAT THE HELL DAN!?" yelled Runo

"Well Runo, you have the effect that makes people faint," said Merlix

"Ok then, lets just get these Serena somewhere soft and Dan somewhere where he isn't snapping my arms off!" yelled Runo, hanging on to Dan's arm

"Admit it, you love every minute of it," said Julie

"What's with all the noise?" asked a familiar voice around the corner

"MARUCHO!" cried Julie and Runo in unison

"What? Am i dreaming? Runo? Julie? Is that really you?" asked a little short blonde boy with a black dot in the middle of his forehead that had appeared from behind the corner

"For sure, and Billy two!" yelled Julie

"Wow Marucho, you are just surrounded by ladies," said a small blue Bakugan that was resting on his shoulder

"Oh yeah, me and Marucho go, like, way back," said Julie putting her arm around his shoulder, causing Marucho tp blush

"Come on you guys, right now we have to help Dan and Serena," said Marucho grabbing Dan's other arm

"Thanks Marucho, Dan might not be fat, but he weighs a ton, and his hair is to messy, and his tan is perfect, and his strong arms, and…" said Runo, staring off into space

"Runo? Wake up, I think you're drooling," said Marucho

"And it looks like Shun is two," said Billy pointing to Shun who was also staring off into space

"OH JESUS! WAKE UP SHUN OR YOU'RE GOING TO DROP SERENA!" yelled Julie, right into Shun's ear

"WHERE!" cried Shun, instantly coming out of his trance

"Hey, thats exactly what happened to Serena this Morning when i said Shun," said Leonidas

"WHERE!" cried Serena, coming to

"I'm right here, Serena," said Shun

"Oh, Shun. Look, about earlier, i would understand if…" started Serena before she was cut off by a pair of lips on her own, and after what seemed like an eternity, they parted for air

"Don't you dare think you can send me off that easily," said Shun

"So does this mean you like me back?" asked Serena, blushing

"No, I don't like you," said Shun, plainly; This action caused Serena to try and hold back her tears, but it was

"Oh, well, thanks for telling me," said Serena, trying to walk away, but only to be stopped by Shun wrapping his arms around her waist

"I said I didn't like you, and I don't, I love you," said Shun, placing his lips on Serena's, again

"Like, if that worked for you two, then maybe this will work for Runo if we say Dan," said Julie

"WHERE!" cried Runo, waking up from her trance

"Cool, now lets try Dan," said Julie

"Try what?" asked Runo, looking somewhat concerned

"This, Runo," said Julie, but nothing

"Ok then lets try this, Food," said Julie, but still nothing

"Ok, this one has to work, Runo holding food," said Damdos, wanting to get in on the action

"WHERE!" cried Dan waking up

"Oh Dan!" cried Runo, hugging Dan with tears in her eye

"Runo," said Dan hugging her back

"Oh Billy!" cried Julie hugging her boyfriend

"Julie," said Billy hugging his girlfriend

"This is so sweet, I'm going to throw up," said Leonidas

"Ditto," said Ingram

"And there's Marucho," said Elfin

"All alone," said Merlix

"Leave him you guys," said Runo, still hugging Dan

"Ok, Serena, Shun, you two can come up for air anytime," said Leonidas

"What? oh, sorry; Well, I think that a celebratory breakfast is in order," said Serena, still attached to her boyfriend

"That sounds amazing, Serena," said Shun

"Cool, but someone has to gather everyone else up, and Shun," said Serena

"Yes?" asked Shun

"You're going to have to let go of me, or i can't make breakfast," said Serena

"Aww," complained Shun, letting go of his girl friend

"But, if you want, you can help me make breakfast; Please?" asked Serena

"Well, it's hard not to say no to that face," said Shun

"YAY!" cried Serena, dragging her ninja boyfriend into the kitchen

"I know I'm going to regret this," said Shun

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER(skipping the cooking, the eating, and the introductions with the rest of the resistance)**

"Thanks for making breakfast Mistress Serena," said Baron, washing the last of the dirty plates from breakfast

"No, thank you for helping with the dishes Baron," said Serena, drying the plates

"Get a room you two!" said Ace from the couch, but this action caused Ace to be throttled by Shun and Runo

"Thats my girlfriend," said Shun, extremely pissed

"AND MY SISTER!" yelled Runo, even more pissed than Shun

"I...Sorry...need...air," pleaded Ace, grabbing at his neck

"Oh come on, let him go, he was only kidding, and if you guys kill him, Mira will kill you for killing her…" started Serena, but was cut off by Mira strangling her

"If you say anything to him, I'll murder you," threatened Mira

"Alright," said Serena

"Ok," said Mira releasing her, which got Shun and Runo to release Ace to check on Serena

"I'm fine, thanks Shun, you two Runo," said Serena, hugging her sister, then was attacked from behind by her boyfriend

"I'm glad you're alright," said Shun, pulling her close

"Thanks, but I don't think that Mira was actually going to hurt me," said Serena

"I know, but still," said Shun

"Oh hey Ace, did you know that MIra likes you," said Dan, sitting on the couch while Ace was driving the RV to Beta City, but when Dan said this, the Rv went to an immediate stop

"WHAT!" cried Ace, Percival, Mira, Wilda, Baron, Nemus, Runo, Merlix, Julie, Damdos, Billy, Cycloid, Shun, Ingram, Serena, Leonidas, and Drago, who all at once backed away, except Mira and Ace who slowly inched towards Dan

"What did i do?" asked Dan, backing towards the wall

"Hold me Billy!" cried Julie, burying her head in her boyfriend

"What exactly is going to happen?" asked Dan

"Well Dan, let's just say, Runo is going to need a new boyfriend," said Shun, gripping his girlfriend around the waist

"WHAT!?" cried Dan

"Hey Baron?" asked Serena

"Yeah?" replied Baron

"Can you get me a bucket and a mop, there's going to be a lot of blood spilled," said Serena

"What!? Wait, Ace, Mira, please," pleaded Dan

"So, is it true?" asked Ace

"What?" questioned Dan, utterly confused(What's new)

"Is it true? What you said? About Mira liking me?" asked Ace

"Yes, yes it is true Ace, I have had a huge crush on you, but i was always afraid that you would not return my feelings, the whole reason i asked you to join the resistance was because i liked you, that and your amazing brawling skills, i can understand if you don't want to be anything more than friends, but i will always love you," said Mira, looking down at her feet, tears in her eyes

"Well than this is your lucky day, because i feel the same way about you Mira," said Ace

"Aww," said Serena, Julie, and Runo in unison

"So only Marucho and Baron are single; oh the universe is a cruel world for those two," said Elfin

"So Baron, is there a special girl in your life?" asked Dan, flinging his arm around Baron's shoulders

"No, well, not really, there is this one girl i kinda had a crush on, but it probably won't work out between us," said Baron, staring off into space

"Well, why not?" asked Shun, his arm slung around Serena

"Well, she's not from Vestal, she's from Earth," said Baron

"Well, maybe we know her, and can set you two up somehow, who is it?" asked Marucho

"Alice," said Baron

"OMG! YOU TWO WOULD BE PERFECT TOGETHER!" cried who everyone thought was Julie, but really turned out to be the girl that had Shun's arm draped over her shoulder

"Um… sorry, i don't know what came over me," said Serena, blushing

"I don't think that we do either," said Leonidas

"Well, what about you Marucho?" asked Julie

"Well actually, I do have a crush on this one girl, but…" started Marucho

"FOR GOD"S SAKE! SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" yelled Runo

"It's Nene!" cried Marucho

"OMG! THAT IS SO CUTE!" screamed Serena, again

"Yeah, thanks, but i don't think she likes me back, she's still pretty young," said Marucho, looking at his feet

"DUDE! SHE'S LIKE TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU, AND ON EARTH I ALWAYS SEE HER MAKING GOOGOO EYES AT YOU, LIKE ALL THE TIME!" cried Julie

"Really?" asked Marucho

"Yeah, in fact, when we get back to earth, I'm going to make you talk to her," said Julie

"Well, you may just get that chance!" boomed a mysterious voice

**IN BETA CITY**

"So, what did you want to see me about, Professor Clay?" asked a blonde man with a creepy red mask on making it impossible to see his face

"Well, I have developed a way to get rid of the resistance once and for all," said the Vestal Professor

"Well, what is it?" asked the man

"This!" exclaimed the Professor, pointing at a huge machine

"That doesn't help," said the blonde man, anyone could tell he was pissed off

"It's a dimensional transporter," said he Professor

"Ok, so what is the plan?" asked the blonde man

"I'm glad you asked, Spectra, well, we use this to transport you and a few of the Vexos to Earth, usually, most people would stay while they have the advantage, but not the Brawlers, they will find a way back to Earth to protect their home, then Prince Hydron and the remaining Vexos can strike and completely take over Vestroia," said Professor Clay

"I like that idea, do i get to pick you comes with me?" asked Spectra

"Of course Spectra, but who is it that you wish to take with you?" asked Professor Clay

"I know exactly who, just fire up the machine," said Spectra, walking off

"Alright," said Professor Clay

**BACK WITH THE RESISTANCE**

"THEY WHAT!" cried the Resistance at once

"Yes, the Vexos have created a Dimensional Transporter, they plan on using it to travel to Earth," said the ancient warrior of Pyrus, Apollonir

"Then now is the time to strike," said Ace

"No, we can't just abandon everyone on Earth, I know that you would want to go and help out your planet if it was in the same kind of predicament," said Serena

"I can create a portal, but the only catch is that all of you have to go, you are stronger in a group, me and the rest of the Ancient Warriors will hold of the Vexos while you are gone," said Apollonir, making a portal

"I don't know guys, is it safe?" questioned Baron

"You'll get to see Alice," said Runo

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" cried Baron, pushing the rest of the Resistance into the portal that sent them all to Earth

* * *

**Well, there you have it, i hope you liked it, and i just wanted to let you know that i have no idea what Nene's age is, so i guessed, well, bye...FOR NOW*Dun* *Dun* *Dun***


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY, I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. I REALLY LIKE WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING AND I DO PLAN ON CONTINUING IT(DUU). FOR NOW MY DATA SHIFTERS STORY IS SORT OF ON HOLD BECAUSE I'M STUCK WITH IDEAS, BUT I DO PLAN ON CONTINUING IT **

**NOW AFTER I GOT YOU ALL CONFUZZELED(CONFUSED) IT'S TIME FOR THE DISCLAIMER:BLAH BLAH BLAH I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN BLAH BLAH BLAH AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE GRINCH WHICH IS ALSO MENTIONED IN THIS STORY**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**ON EARTH**

"Ow," mumbled Serena. She was being crushed by the rest of the resistance, who all landed in one big pile, and she was on the bottom, all thanks to Baron

'Well at least Marucho is on the top, if not, he would be crushed,' thought Serena

"WE MADE IT!" cried Baron

"Wheres Serena?" asked Shun, looking around

"Down here," said Serena, weakly

"Oh my, Dan, Shun, Serena, Runo, Marucho, Julie, is that really you guys? I've been looking for you guys. Where have you guys been? It's movie night, and who are your friends here?" asked a tall ginger girl carrying a huge bunch of shopping bags full of snacks and movies

"ALICE!" cried Runo, Julie, and Serena

"Yeah, its me, but i don't know why you're so surprised, it's only been an hour since we last saw each other," said Alice, confused

"What, how can that be, I was in New Vestroia for a couple days," said Serena, just as confused as Alice

"How can that be, Serena, i just saw you and Joe talking at the video store in that cheesy romance section like, an hour ago?' said Alice, still confused

"What! So you and Joe are seeing each other!" cried Shun

"No! He ran in to me at the video store and asked me what I thought would be a good movie for his date with his GIRLFRIEND, CHAN-LEE," said Serena, emphasizing the girlfriend part, which made both Serena and Shun blush

"Ok, what i still don't understand is what you people are talking about," said Alice

"I think i can explain that," said a voice that came from Serena's bag

"Why is it always my stuff," said Serena, opening her bag, and as she did that, a small black and purple bakugan floated out from within her bag

"You just can't win, can you?" asked Leonidas to her partner

"Apparently not," said Serena

"A Bakugan!" said Alice, shocked

"Yes, I am Darkus Worton, and let me explain what has just happened, as you all know, Vestroia and Earth collided together when Naga tried to take the power from the silent and infinity cores, well that caused our world and Earth to sync time, but when you, Drago, replaced the core and reunited the worlds of Vestroia, and created New Vestroia, the worlds slowly drifted apart, and that caused the time in New Vestroia slowly speed up, but not like it was before Vestroia and Earth collided, because the dimensional wall is weaker, that and the invasion of the Vestals, so that is why what to you was a couple of days, was only a few hours to Alice," said the Bakugan

"Wow," said The Resistance, plus Alice, minus Dan who looked like his brain had broken(again, what's new)

"You're very smart," said Alice

"Thanks," said Worton

"Well, we were going to have a movie night at Dan's house tonight, but since you guys are all here, I'm sure Mrs. Kuso would love the extra guests, she always complains on how the house seems so empty, even when the six brawlers are there, plus Serena...oops," said Alice, dropping the bags right on the sidewalk and the insides

"Oh dear, I'm such a clutz," said Alice, kneeling down to pick up the

"Let me help," said Baron, also kneeling down to help Alice

"Thanks," said Alice

"It's my pleasure...oh," said Baron as he and Alice went to pick up the same bag and there hands touched

"A-a-ah," stuttered Alice, blushing and pulling her hand to her chest

"Oooo!" said the girls at once

"Well then, let's get going back to my house!" shouted Dan, pumping his fist in the air

"Well, you kids have fun, I guess I'll be on my way, alone, probably killed by someone, or by the harsh, harsh environment," said Worton, floating away

"Wait, Worton, I want you to come with me, the Bakugan are our friends, and we help our friends," said Alice

"What, thanks," said Worton

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The resistance, cornered, and ready to be defeated by us," said a voice from behind them. The voice came from a man in what looked like a chicken costume and one creepy guy and Volt

"AH! CHICKEN!" cried Serena, burying her head in Shun

"I am no chicken, I am Spectra," said the chicken man

"Serena? Are you not telling me something?" asked Shun, completely ignoring Spectra

"No," said Serena

"Don't lie Serena, they have the right to know. How about I tell them?" asked Runo

"Yes," said Serena, not removing her head from Shun

"Ok, well, you know how some people are afraid of heights, and others its small places, and even some people it's the dark," started Runo

"I have that one," said Dan

"You're an idiot," said Runo

"But I'm your idiot, right?" asked Dan

"Naturally, but like I was saying, when we were little, Mom and Dad took us to a petting zoo, Serena wanted to go see the chickens, but mom and dad were in the bathroom, so me, being the good older sister I am, took her to see the chickens who were allowed to roam free but only stayed in one general area, Serena went to pet one, and it pecked her, she screamed the all of the chickens went and started chasing her around the zoo and pecking her, and ever since then, she has hated chickens," said Runo

"Oh, that would traumatize anyone," said Shun, comforting his girlfriend

"Well, i knew this day would come, Spectra, I challenge you to a brawl, unless you're scared," said Serena, placing her gauntlet on her wrist, Spectra replied by nodding and placing his gauntlet on as well

"Well, little girl, I will also be your opponent, I'm Shadow," said the creepy guy, placing his purple gauntlet on

"That "little girl" is my girlfriend, now you have to deal with me two," said Shun, placing on his gauntlet

"Alice, I want to fight alongside you," said Worton

"How? I don't have a gauntlet?" asks Alice

"Alice, theres one in my bag,I grabbed it because I had a feeling," said Serena, handing the Gauntlet to Alice, which she in turn placed on her wrist

"Don't forget me," said Volt

**AFTER THE BATTLE**

"I can't believe we won. I still hate Chickens but still, and i was so glad that i had my teacher and my boyfriend by my side, thank you guys so much, but thank you the most Shun, i could kiss you," said Serena

"What's stopping you?" asked Shun, wiggling his eyebrows

"You're lucky you're cute," said Serena, locking lips with her boyfriend

"Ok, Alice, i have something to tell you," said Baron

"Alright, what is it Baron?" asked Alice

"I know that we've only known each other for a short time, but i really like you Alice, and would you, maybe, go out with me?" asked Baron

"Awww," said the girls, except Alice, in unison

"Well, you are cute, and i do kinda like you two, so...yes, i will go out with you," said Alice, going up and hugging the young Vestal teen

"Well, can we actually get back to my house, my mom's probably worried sick," said Dan, putting his arm around Runno

"Yay, I love movies, except at theaters, but movies at home are the best, don't you agree Billy? The lights turned off, the only light source is the flicker of the Movie, you can just curl up with a blanket and snuggle up with that special someone," said Julie, making Billy blush

"Yes, but only if you're that special someone," said Billy, hugging his girlfriend and making her blush

"Ok, let's get going, I'm starving," said Dan

"Of course that's why, not because you want to watch a movie and do the things that Julie wants to do with Billy, except with me," said Runo, tears in her eyes

"Shun?" asked Serena

"Yes?" replied Shun

"Would you ever pick food over watching a movie with me?" asked Serena, worried

"No, I think movies are romantic, unless it's at the theater, it's to public," said Shun

"Runo, of course I want to hang out with you, you're the best thing thats happened to me," said Dan, hugging his crying girlfriend

"I know, I just like guilting you," said Runo, instantly turning off the water works

"You're a bitch," said Dan

"We all think that, but she's our bitch," said Mira

"Yeah," said The Resistance, all at once

"Well, let's get going," said Serena

"Why, are you afraid Spectra's going to come back, bawk, bawk, bawk," teased Ace, flailing his arms like a chicken

"Well, you know I have always wanted to see how long a chicken can run, with its head chopped off," said Serena, pouncing at Ace, but was stopped by Shun grabbing her waist

"Well, let's actually get going this time," said Alice, walking off

"I agree with Alice," said Baron, following his earth girlfriend

"You just don't want her to break up with you," said Marucho, following

"But you're still single, so how would you know?" asked Elfin

"You're a bitch Elfin," said Nemus

"Thanks, I try," said Elfin

"That explains alot, Elfin," said Ace, following the rest of the Resistance to Dan's house

**AT DAN'S HOUSE, AFTER DINNER**

"HOORAY! I'M REALLY DATING ALICE! AND I'M REALLY AT MASTER DAN'S HOUSE! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" cried Baron, a little too excited

"Well Alice, I bet you feel really good, that Baron is a keeper," said Mrs. Kuso

"Yeah, I do," said Alice, blushing

"HEY! SOMEONE BETTER GET THEIR ASS IN HERE TO HELP ME CLEAN UP FROM DINNER AND HELP ME MAKE THE SNACKS FOR MOVIE NIGHT, OR THERE'S GOING TO BE HELL TO PAY!" yelled a voice from the Kitchen

"Was that Runo?" asked Mira

"No, I'm right here," said Runo, snuggled up with Dan on the couch

"Julie?" asked Mrs. Kuso

"Here," said Julie

"Then who, who am I missing here?" asked Mrs. Kuso to herself

"AND BY SOMEONE, I MEANT MY LOVING, NINJA, BOYFRIEND, SHUN!" yelled the voice

"Serena," said everyone in unison, as Shun got up from off the couch and rushed to his girlfriend

"Well Runo, I definitely see the family resemblance, but since when has Serena acted like this?" asked Mrs. Kuso and Alice in unison

"Since she started dating Shun," said Marucho

"Well, boys have that effect on people, it happens to everyone, but hopefully only once," said Mrs. Kuso

"Whys that?" asked Julie

"Well, a girl only goes through that because they're nervous about losing that special someone, so something happens inside her that sort of changes her and turns her into a woman," said Mrs. Kuso

"EWW! TMI MOM!" yelled Dan

"BE QUIET DAN! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN! Please continue," said Runo

"Yeah, so did this ever happen to you, Mrs. Kuso?" asked Mira

"Yes it did," said Mrs. Kuso

"Who with?" asked Ace, actually interested

"Well, it was a young lad i met when I was around your ages, he was an awkward lad that loved pudding, we went on a couple dates and after we graduated college years and years later, he asked me to marry him," said Mrs. Kuso

"Aww!" said the girls in unison

"Well, don't leave us hanging, what did you say?" asked Worton, finally deciding to speak

"Don't be so formal, Worton," said Alice, poking fun at her partner

"Well, I said yes, then when we were in our 30's, I got pregnant with Runo's pillow over there," said Mrs. Kuso, pointing to Dan

"Wait, are you saying that Shun and Serena could very well get married in the future?" asked Julie

"Maybe," said Mrs. Kuso

"Well if he does, he better sweep me of my feet or I'll make him do it again," said a voice from behind them

"Let's wait a couple of years before we start thinking about that, Serena" said Shun

"Are you saying you don't want to marry me?" asked Serena, putting her hands on her hips

"What? No, in fact I love that idea, I just think we're too young," said Shun

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but it's still an amazing thought, especially if it was with you," said Serena

"Yeah," said Shun, leaning in to kiss Serena

"You're a dork," said Serena, closing the gap between them

"Hello, remember us, your friends, or where you too busy sucking face to realize it's still movie night, at least wait to kiss until the lights are off," said Billy

"Wait, are any of you actually watch the movie?" asked Mrs. Kuso with a disproved look on her face

"Marucho will," said Elfin

"Besides Marucho?" asked Mrs. Kuso, still not looking like she approved

"Probably not," said everyone, but Marucho, in unison

"Alright, have fun," said Mrs. Kuso, smiling and walking away

"Alright then, let's watch this movie already," said Dan

"Well, Because we have a couple of movies to choose from, I think the are new friends should get to pick," said Runo, and everyone nodded in agreement. The group of young Vestal children eventually decided on How the Grinch Stole Christmas and in less than a minute, everyone was sitting in a seat and got comfortable with something to snack on and something(Or someone) to keep them comfortable and the movie was started by Marucho who sat up in front with all of the Bakugan and enjoyed the movie

* * *

**WOW, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE MY SELF ESTEEM IS WORSE...WELL BYE!**


End file.
